Even after my Death
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Yo no. Jamás podría considerar hacer una locura por una mujer que creo amar cuando ni siquiera la conozco. Pero ella… A ella la amaré incluso después de la muerte.


_**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**_

 _ **Yo no.**_

 _ **Jamás podría considerar hacer una locura por una mujer que creo amar cuando ni siquiera la conozco.**_

 _ **Pero ella…**_

 _ **A ella la amaré incluso después de la muerte.**_

.

.

Para ser una de las _horas-pico_ un lunes por la mañana, el andén estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. Se supone que debería estar rebalsando de gente que corre de un lado hacia otro, comprando boletos de último minuto y buscando a otras personas como desquiciados. Lo normal sería girar tu cabeza dos centímetros cada ciertos segundos para notar cómo cada uno de ellos era un personaje singular y a la vez típico en el andén.

La mujer que renegaba de sus hijos por teléfono. Era esa que podía gritar desaforadamente mientras caminaba hecha una furia por todo el lugar, y con ello me refiero a constantes idas y vuelta hasta la llegada del tren. Por supuesto que nadie que estuviera enfrascado en sus propios asuntos le pondría la más mínima atención, pero siendo yo un simple escritor a medio tiempo que llevaba su trabajo al día sin mayores complicaciones, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Bien, explicaré al siguiente personaje y otro de mis favoritos.

El borracho, ese que de seguro tenía más problemas que Don Kanonji y su esquizofrenia. Llegaba al andén desfilando como modelo principiante que jamás había utilizado tacones, saludaba amenamente a todo aquel que pasara por su lado –porque, eso sí, era un borracho amable– y hasta le regalaba piropos a todas las colegialas que tomaran el tren por esas horas. Nunca arribaba el tren, sólo se paseaba por allí para perder el tiempo con quien se atreviera a hablar con él, que por cierto, casi nunca pasaba.

Llegamos así al eterno enamorado, ese Don Juan que siempre que llegaba se sentaba en una banca desparramando sus brazos por todo el respaldar de la misma y miraba con deleite a todas y cada una de las mujeres que pasaban delante de él, soplándoles besos y guiñándoles el ojo mientras las atrapaba con su _sensual_ sonrisa –y la verdad es que no sé qué diablos le ven a ese pobre infeliz, ni siquiera tiene trabajo fijo y me he enterado que, aun con treinta y cinco años, vive con su madre viuda y sus cinco gatos–. Siempre que viene, se va con una chica distinta y Dios sabrá dónde, ahora creo comprender por qué, de seguro ninguna chica soportaría saber que tendría que vivir sus aventuras con ese Playboy en casa de su madre.

En fin, podría pasarme varias horas hablando de ellos pero ¿para qué? ¿A quién le interesa lo que esos personajes hagan de sus vidas? Mejor les hablo de mí, de cualquier forma el tren llegará en unos minutos y con lo monótona que es mi vida, es posible que acabe de explicárselas en menos de dos minutos.

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Tengo veinticinco años y vivo en un departamento no muy llamativo a unas cuantas calles de la estación de trenes. Trabajo como escritor para una pequeña editora que se encuentra a media hora de aquí, es un trabajo de medio tiempo pero con buena paga, aún sigo estudiando mi licenciatura en periodismo, una vez que termine me largaré de allí y trabajaré en la compañía de un viejo amigo. Soy alto, bastante calmado, si me lo preguntan –algunos de mis amigos dicen que hasta aburrido, completamente diferente en cuanto a lo que escribo en mis historias–, he sido maldecido con una cabellera lo demasiado llamativa para todo aquel que me vea en las calles –pues ¿quién diría que es posible nacer con cabello de color anaranjado?– y mis ojos son de un color avellana que mi madre dice que son encantadores. A pesar de que no me interese nada de ello, parece ser que soy muy popular entre las mujeres, y en el andén a veces puedo pescar alguna que otra chica observándome desde lejos. Siempre es una distinta, y al final jamás se acercan a hablar conmigo, no muerdo ¿saben? Mi entrecejo fruncido es acto reflejo en mí, no lo pedo evitar, me he acostumbrado a ello desde pequeño.

¿Acaso es posible que todas ellas se hubieran enamorado de mí a primera vista? No me crean pretensioso, es que varias veces he recibido cartas de mujeres misteriosas diciendo que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de mí y que les gustaría que fuéramos amigos o que nos conozcamos más. Al final, me citaban en algún bar cercano o en el mismo andén a cierta hora, y por supuesto que no me presentaba, esas estupideces no son para mí. ¿Cómo puedo decir que eran mujeres misteriosas? ¿Cómo entonces llegaban esas cartas a mí? Agradezcan al amable borracho del andén que, por cierto, se llama Keigo.

El amor es una farsa, y qué decir del amor a primera vista, ¿es que las mujeres se habían vuelto locas? Ninguna de ellas me conocía, ¿cómo podían decir tan libremente que se habían enamorado de mí? Si me lo preguntan, yo jamás me he sentido enamorado, y sí he salido con varias chicas pero ninguna de ellas me ha _enamorado_ , es por eso que actualmente estoy soltero y feliz de la vida.

– Disculpa, el tren de las ocho no ha pasado todavía ¿verdad? –interrumpió mis pensamientos una pequeña mujer de cabello negro y enormes ojos color ¿violáceos?

– N-no… –respondí sin poder apartar mi vista de sus enigmáticos ojos–. Ese mismo estoy esperando yo.

– Ah, gracias. He salido de casa casi a las corridas y venía resignada a perder el tren –su sonrisa era delicada y muy… bella. Su nariz estaba roja, tal vez por la corrida que hizo para llegar hasta aquí–. ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

– Algo, sí –le respondí recuperado ya del impacto de su presencia.

– Qué bueno, entonces no tardará en venir –podría responderle con una pregunta, ¿qué había de bueno en esperar mucho tiempo al maldito tren? Pero me pareció algo grosero para ser la primera vez que nos veíamos, mejor callar y esperar a que se fuera.

Pero ella no se fue. Lo que es más, se sentó junto a mí en la banca donde yo esperaba; nadie se sentaba conmigo en la misma banca, era un trato pactado entre todos los que llegaban al andén y mi marcado ceño fruncido, ¿es que ella no lo captaba?

– Es raro que nadie esté aquí si es un lunes por la mañana –comentó sin percatarse de mi persistente mirada inquisitiva–. Supongo que es mejor así, al final es molesto cuando todo ese bullicio no me deja concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Tú… sueles tomar el tren de las ocho? –pregunté confundido al no reconocerle la cara. De hecho jamás la había visto antes.

– Claro –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. Todos los días desde hace dos años.

– Igual yo. ¿Cómo es que nunca había reparado en tu presencia?

– ¿Sueles llevar la cuenta de quiénes frecuentan el andén a la misma hora que tú? –preguntó asombrada, a lo que simplemente asentí–. Es la primera vez que lo escucho –comentó entre risas–. Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que nunca antes te había visto, no podrías pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo con ese extravagante cabellera que tienes– acercó su mano hasta mi cabeza y terminó por desacomodarme el cabello, casi como si fuéramos conocidos desde hace tiempo. Pues sí que era suficientemente extrovertida–. Por cierto, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki –se presentó extendiéndome su mano sin rastro de timidez.

– Ahh… Ichigo Kurosaki –le respondí algo dudoso correspondiendo su apretón de manos.

El tren llegó, y con ello… el amor de mi vida.

.

.

De acuerdo, sé qué dije acerca del amor a primera vista, y no me arrepiento, ¡para nada! De hecho, con Rukia no fue amor a primera vista exactamente. Ella se presentó, y hablamos unos minutos hasta que llegó el tren, técnicamente yo sí la conocí.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que la conocí, durante todo este tiempo he descubierto que ella tiene veintitrés años –dos menos que yo– y ha vivido con su novio Renji hasta hace cinco meses atrás, cuando lo ha descubierto engañándola; no se molestó por ello, más bien agradeció tener la excusa perfecta para poder dejarlo sin sentirse culpable, aunque… sinceramente me apiado un poco del pobre Renji si es cierto que Rukia lo ha dejado semidesnudo sobre el colchón y en medio del centro comercial –pregúntenle a ella cómo diablos lo ha hecho–. Trabaja en la compañía de su hermano como una recepcionista, sólo hasta que complete sus estudios, luego será miembro oficial en asuntos públicos y demás cosas que realmente no entendí. ¿Nuestra relación? Ja, es increíble, nos llevamos como perro y gato, sólo cuando diferimos en opiniones, que… es casi siempre. Aun así nosotros nos entendemos, es nuestra manera de hablar como buenos _amigos_ , no duramos enojados más de dos minutos.

– La semana próxima tengo un examen importante, no sé cómo lograré terminar a tiempo y acabar el informe que mi hermano me ha pedido para la empresa –se quejó con pesar encorvándose como niña pequeña. Sinceramente se veía graciosa cuando hacía aquello.

– ¿Informe? ¿Qué no eres una simple recepcionista?

– Sí, pero mi hermano quiere que comience a tomar nuevas responsabilidades para así irme adaptando a la dinámica de la compañía Kuchiki.

– Vaya, debe ser increíble ser la hermana del presidente de la compañía.

– Sí, porque me tratan como una reina y con corona –me respondió con ironía.

– No quise decir eso y lo sabes –espeté con enfado. Detesto cuando me trata así.

– Pero lo dijiste.

– Tú entiendes siempre lo que quieres, enana.

– Si tú no sabes expresarte bien entonces no me culpes por ello, idiota.

Oh sí, ese era nuestro ritual para empezar el día, una amena conversación que terminaba con insultos más graves que esos.

El tren llegó y, como siempre desde que nos conocimos, nos sentamos juntos. Una pareja que se sentó de frente a nosotros hablaban sobre su futura boda que, por lo que parecía, estaba muy próxima a celebrarse. Desvié la mirada sintiéndome algo extraño frente a ellos y con la enana a mi lado, sin embargo observé cómo Rukia observaba la escena con dulzura y emoción.

– Renji quería casarse conmigo cuando aún estábamos juntos –me explicó sin dejar de verlos.

– Creí que tú no lo amabas.

– No pero… toda mujer espera ansiosa el día de su boda. A pesar de que no quise a Renji más que como a un buen amigo no pude evitar sentirme emocionada con su propuesta.

– ¿Aceptaste?

– Claro que no. Tuve que poner una excusa diciendo que primero quería terminar con mis estudios.

– Y… ¿te hubieras casado de no ser por… ya sabes…?

– Estábamos destinados a separarnos tarde o temprano, ya sabía que eso no pasaría nunca.

– Claro… –contesté como si nada. De hecho, saberlo me causó gran placer, al parecer ella jamás se había enamorado antes, justo como él.

– ¿Cuándo me pedirás matrimonio tú, idiota?

– ¿Q-qué? –pregunté algo desorbitado por la pregunta. Me volví a ver a Rukia y ésta sólo se limitó a reír. Me sentí un tonto por caer en su juego.

– Creo que todos en el andén lo saben. Incluso Keigo dijo que estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¡y estaba sobrio! –Ambos reímos al recordar esa vez–. Pero en serio, no es posible que aún no estemos enterados de que nuestra relación es la de más que amigos –paré de reír y la miré directamente a los ojos. ¿En serio ella me correspondía? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde hace cuánto sentía lo que yo? Quise decirle algo, lo que sea, pero tan pronto abrí la boca para hablar ella se levantó y se despidió. Había llegado a su destino y yo debía seguir hacia el mío.

.

.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ya me había cerciorado tres veces – o tal vez cuatro– de que lo tuviera todo preparado, por supuesto que no faltaría eso. Hoy era el gran día.

Llegué al andén con el corazón en la mano. Bien, no, en mi mano estaba la cajita, ¿verdad? Ah, sí, ahí estaba. Perfecto, sólo debía encontrarla y decírselo, definitivamente le diría que la amaba y que quería casarme con ella en algún momento de nuestras vidas –por si se le ocurría decir que ni siquiera éramos novios–. Rukia no estaba, aún no había llegado. Está bien, sólo tendría que relajarme y esperar…

– ¡AHHH! ¡NO, SUÉLTAME, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –esa era su voz, ¡esa era Rukia!

No esperé a escuchar nada más, confiaba en mis oídos, había escuchado a Rukia gritar. Claro que no sabía dónde estaba pero también confiaba en mis instintos, ellos me llevarían hasta ella, y no soy un perro, si es lo que algunos piensan.

La encontré acorralada entre dos tipos que intentaban tocarla, uno delgado y el otro gordo –al parecer es furor ese tipo de equipos de vándalos–. Mi sangre hirvió, mi razonamiento se fue al diablo. Los desgraciados querían abusar de ella. Guardé la cajita con el anillo en mi chaqueta y me fui sobre ambos tipos sin pensarlo dos veces.

No conté con uno de ellos llevara un arma escondida entre sus ropas…

Corrieron tan pronto me dispararon, ¿los habrán atrapado alguna vez? Yo también me lo pregunto. Recuerdo que mis últimos momentos fueron los más dolorosos de mi vida, no porque el balazo hubiera penetrado en mi corazón, de hecho no lo sentía, sólo tenía ojos para Rukia y su rostro totalmente descompuesto en inconsolables lágrimas. Al final yo también la había decepcionado.

– ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor no me dejes! –creo que son algunas de las frases que pude escuchar a lo lejos. Mi oído se iba apagando, los sonidos dejaban de resonar en mi mente y mis párpados parecían tan pesados como la caja de cachorros que mi padre me hizo sostener a los siete años. Lo sé, gran comparación, pero es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener plomo entre mis manos. Raro, ¿no?

Sólo fueron unos segundos, nada más. Alcancé a hacer uso de mis últimas fuerzas antes de cerrar por última vez mis ojos, alcancé a decir mis últimas palabras antes de emitir mi último suspiro. Antes de vivir por última vez, le di la cajita a Rukia y ella pudo leer en mis labios ese primer y último " _Te amo_ ".

.

.

Han pasado dos años desde aquello, mentiría si dijera que ahora descanso en paz en el cielo, he desafiado al Dios supremo para que me dejara vagar en la tierra como un espíritu errante, aunque claramente no lo soy. Sólo quiero cuidar a mi familia como sea. Él lo ha entendido perfectamente, y prueba de ello son mis dos grandes alas blancas que aprendí a usar con el tiempo.

¿Qué hago? Observo, observo cómo viven sus vidas todos aquellos que alguna vez se han relacionado conmigo. ¿Les conté que Keigo es ahora dueño de un exitoso bar en el centro de la ciudad? Me he pasado por ahí un par de veces, aunque claro, nadie lo ha notado. La mujer gruñona, es ahora una anciana solitaria que vive con su perro Neko –sí, también me sorprendí de su nombre–, esperando todos los fines de semana por la llegada de sus nietos y sus insoportables hijos. A las mujeres que les agrade saber que la feminidad aumenta cada vez más en la sociedad, felicidades, han de estar orgullosas al saber que el Don Juan del andén está gobernado por una abogada recta y completamente racional, nunca se va por las ramas y es centrada en todos los aspectos de su vida, ¿qué hace él? Se encarga de lavar los platos, de limpiar la casa y cuidar a los niños.

Y Rukia…

Ella ha seguido su vida por más difícil que le hubiera parecido. Creo que jamás en mi vida he llorado tanto como luego de mi muerte, Rukia estaba embarazada y esperaba un hijo mío. ¡No se sorprendan de esa manera! El que no fuéramos novios no significa que no hubiéramos tenidos nuestros momentos, ¿Por qué sino ella diría que nuestra relación no era la de simples amigos? Daisuke es su nombre, Daisuke Kurosaki. Tiene un año y medio, es mi fiel retrato y Rukia lo mima tanto que a veces me pone celoso, ella nunca fue así conmigo. Ella no tiene pareja, ha rechazado a varios hombres y aunque me alaga saber que me amó tanto cuando estuve a su lado, sigo esperando a que deje de ser tan terca, el niño necesita de un padre que no sólo lo cuide desde las sombras… y ella necesita sentirse amada una vez más.

Porque al final, yo la seguiría amando aun si ella amaba a alguien más.

Porque al final, yo la seguiría amando incluso después de la muerte.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ajam... tercera apuesta perdida, damas y callaberos (espero que este vocabulario esto no afecte a la escritura de las historias... ._.)

Espero que este fic les haya gustado, que no los haya aburrido al principio. Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona y ha sido algo complicado :$

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a todos los que, con anterioridad, han dejado reviews en mis demás One-shot's. No puedo responderles porque Fanficion net no usa el mismo mecanismo que Fanfic es (así es, también publico mis historias ahí) para contestar comentarios, pero aun así sepan que los leo y me emociono con cada uno de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, escribo para ustedes y me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago.

Sin más que decir, Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
